Illusions of the Sunlight
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: La désirer au point de voir sa silhouette se dessiner au loin... Elle ne croyait pas cela possible. Et pourtant... Elle la recherche avec l'énergie du désespoir.


**Hola** **amigos~****  
****Oui, encore un One-shot de ma création. Je l'ai écrit d'une traite pour l'extérioriser avant de me coucher un soir, sinon ces idées qui tournaient dans mon esprit m'auraient empêché de fermer l'oeil xD****  
****L'idée m'est venue en regardant la vidéo du réveil cristallin de Lightning, quand elle énonce son bonheur assombri par la perte de Fang et Vanille ainsi que ses souffrances de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour y remédier.****Hope you'll enjoy it !****  
****Kiwi.**

* * *

_Illusions of the Sunlight_

La pluie tombait en un long rideau ininterrompu, imbibant la tenue militaire de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui restait à genoux, la tête baissée, immobile. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là. Comme elle se le répétait « ce n'est qu'une larme… » qui refusait de couler, remplacée par le torrent qui dévalait sur son visage d'albâtre. Cette pluie qui explicitait la peine qui étreignait sa poitrine, plongeait son âme et ses espoirs dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Elle croyait tellement avoir réussi, elle était si proche du but… Et voilà que maintenant elle ne trouvait plus les mots. Elle n'avait jamais été très portée sur les longs discours, mais maintenant qu'elle voulait parler… Elle n'y arrivait pas. Tout restait bloqué au fond de son cœur, enfermé à double tour derrière une porte dont elle n'avait pas la clé.

Et elle restait prostrée dans cette position à la limite de la supplication face au pilier de cristal démesuré qui lui faisait face. Les yeux fermés, elle attendait. Encore et toujours. Les journées se succédaient et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour la sortir de là. La pluie s'intensifia. Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

Elle aurait tellement aimé lui dire qu'elle était là, qu'elle allait la sauver et lui tendre la main comme elle l'avait fait devant Orphan. Ils étaient une famille, des compagnons, des amis… Même si ce dernier mot sonnait à présent faux dans son esprit. Des _amis_… Elle était bien bonne celle la. Comment considérer la brune comme une amie quand à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait elle perdait ses moyens. Elle avait tenté de se montrer froide avec elle, mais dès leur première rencontre dans les rues de Palumpolum, elle n'avait pu tenir sa barrière de protection debout face à son assurance. C'était son arme la plus aiguisée, la plus efficace : son insultante confiance en elle-même. Dès le début, elles s'étaient confié l'une à l'autre et Lightning ne pourrait jamais oublier la première fois qu'elle l'avait touchée. La brune avait ouvert la fermeture éclair de sa veste et découvert son t-shirt pour apercevoir sa marque maudite sur un « Allez, ne sois pas timide ! » accompagné d'un petit sourire.

Lightning serra les dents, ses doigts posés sur ses genoux se crispant sur le bas de sa tenue. Et cette pluie qui ne cessait pas.

Il ne s'était jamais rien passé de concret entre elles, juste une tension électrique expirant le désir qui les liait l'une à l'autre. Une attirance souvent entretenu par les remarques et les surnoms que la Pulsian aimait lui donner. Une sorte d'attente, d'avidité, de curiosité qui s'était transformée en besoin au fil du temps qui passait. Et aujourd'hui, cette tentation qu'elle avait su créer en elle se changeait en fantaisie alors qu'elle redressait doucement la tête pour fixer l'énorme colonne qui soutenait Cocoon. L'eau ruissela de plus belle sur sa peau. Un bon soldat aurait alors craint pour la formation de rouille sur son arme. Mais actuellement… Elle n'était plus un soldat. Elle n'était même plus une L'Cie. Elle était juste une femme qui se rendait compte que son erreur avait été le silence. Voir Snow et Serah, sans parler de Dajh et Sazh lui avait fait comprendre… On sourit quand on aime, on sourit quand on est heureux. Elle avait pourtant crut l'être. Au moment où elle s'était réveillée de sa cristallisation grâce à la pitié de la Déesse Etro elle avait crut être heureuse. Elle avait croisé les regards de ses compagnons, celui de sa sœur qui s'était jetée dans ses bras… Et pourtant… il lui avait suffit de lever les yeux pour que tout son bonheur s'efface. Fang et Vanille s'étaient sacrifiées… Elles étaient plongées une nouvelle fois dans une phase de sommeil cristalline.

Et elle… Elle n'était plus grand-chose. Elle se redressa lentement. S'appuyant sur sa jambe gauche, elle se força à se remettre debout. De nouveau immobile, elle fixa sur le pilier ses magnifiques yeux océans, qui n'avaient plus de raison d'exister s'ils ne pouvaient se plonger dans ce vert lagon unique, à la recherche du pêché originel. Elle se détestait pour sa lâcheté, pour sa fierté, et pour le regret dans lequel elle vivait.

La pluie cessa doucement, lui faisant relever la tête vers les cieux. Voilà que le soleil se levait à présent. Un arc-en-ciel verrait bientôt le jour songea-t-elle. Mais alors qu'elle regardait au loin, une silhouette sembla lui apparaître avant que le soleil ne l'éblouisse. Elle plissa les yeux en portant son bras droit au niveau de sa tête pour se protéger de la réverbération des rayons qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir eu une hallucination. Elle avança d'un pas, avant de s'élancer assez rapidement.

_C'était juste une ombre,_

_C'était juste une silhouette qui ressemble à toi,_

_C'était juste une ombre… Je recherche quiconque te ressemblera._

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de la distinguer ? Son esprit pouvait-il divaguer à ce point ?... Elle accéléra sa cadence, alors qu'une silhouette se dessinait de plus en plus au loin. Son cœur se mit à battre tandis que ses muscles endoloris par l'immobilité et le froid, la tiraillaient. Mais elle oubliait. Elle était peut-être là. Etro se serait-elle montrée miséricordieuse pour la seconde fois ?

Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que quelqu'un se tenait là, dans ce paysage désertique. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas là quelques secondes auparavant et dont elle devinait la tête tournée vers les cieux et vers l'étrange pilier de cristal. Ce prodige de la nature, qui s'élevait comme une colonne de glace figée à l'apogée de sa beauté. Un miracle créé par Fang et Vanille pour sauver l'humanité. Une splendeur à la hauteur de la bravoure de leur sacrifice. Jamais Cocoon n'avait semblé plus resplendissant. Et jamais elle n'avait autant détesté sa terre d'origine… Elle n'avait jamais eu à subir un tel déchirement… La vie de tout le peuple de Cocoon contre celle pour qui elle avait des sentiments inavouables.

Le pire dans tout ça… C'est que Fang ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de choisir. La brune s'était éloignée d'elle-même, lui adressant un dernier sourire alors qu'elle lui tendait la main en criant son prénom. Elle l'avait appelé à s'époumoner, avait voulu la faire revenir avec l'énergie du désespoir… mais elle n'avait fait qu'assister à sa propre inefficacité, sa propre faiblesse. Encore une fois, elle avait vu la personne qui lui était chère disparaître sous ses yeux. Serah s'était cristallisée devant elle, avait accomplie sa tâche alors qu'elle l'avait rejeté… pire que cela, elle l'avait menacé… Elle se souvenait de ses mots avec une exactitude à la hauteur de sa blessure jamais complètement cicatrisée : « Si tu es vraiment une L'Cie, c'est mon boulot de t'éliminer. » Rien de plus, rien de moins. Comment avait-elle pu ?...

Et maintenant, on lui offrait peut-être une seconde chance. La méritait-elle vraiment ?

L'air avait de plus en plus de mal à pénétrer dans ses poumons, ses muscles criaient au manque d'oxygène alors qu'elle voyait de mieux en mieux cette personne qui avait la bonne taille, vêtue d'un pantacourt bleu roi. Les rayons du soleil lui dissimulaient encore partiellement sa silhouette qu'elle savait de dos.

_Mais je crois t'avoir vue,_

_Je te distingue dans le monde._

_Des images de toi, j'en vois 25 à la seconde._

Elle voulut tendre sa main en avant au moment où la personne brune qui lui offrait son dos, se retournait. Elle s'arrêta brutalement, sa respiration saccadée preuve de la course qu'elle venait d'effectuer parlant à sa place. Elle dévisagea sa silhouette qui au final se trouvait être un homme. Un jeune homme. A peine plus grand que sa brune, il était en réalité plutôt châtain. Légèrement bronzé tout comme Fang, il portait la même tenue que les chasseurs d'Oerba et sa ressemblance avec ce peuple était troublante. A dire vrai… Il ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'elle recherchait. Musclé juste ce qu'il fallait, et quelque chose se dégageait de lui… Elle n'aurait pas vraiment su le définir, mais il avait ce charme exotique, cette expression qui transparaissait sur ses traits. Plongeant son regard surpris dans le sien, il afficha un très beau sourire… Mais quelque chose clochait, quelque chose qui rompit le charme… Il avait les yeux bleus foncés… Et son sourire n'était pas mesquin et arrogant, juste doux et gentil.

- Enchanté… Noel, commença-t-il.

Il n'était pas Fang. Et peut importe qui il était, peut importe son origine ou sa ressemblance frappante avec celle qui ne quittait pas ses pensées il lui fallait la vraie. Il lui fallait la brune toute entière.

- Désolée, lui fit-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil sans comprendre alors qu'elle se détournait, le contournant pour continuer sa route vers le pilier. Une part d'elle voulait faire demi-tour alors que celle qui la guidait en cet instant l'obligeait à poursuivre sur sa lancée. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?...

Elle marcha longtemps. Ses pensées s'étant focalisées sur son rythme qu'elle s'appliquait à maintenir. Autour d'elle ne s'étendait qu'une plaine infinie alors qu'à sa droite se dressaient des falaises soutenant la végétation de la Vallis Media. Pas une créature, pas une âme qui vive. Pendant un temps, le châtain qu'elle avait rencontré avait bien tenté de la suivre, mais voyant qu'il était plus dangereux de rester à ses côtés que de faire route tout seul, il l'avait laissé partir. Elle ne lui avait plus accordé ni un regard, ni un seul mot.

Et quand elle atteignit enfin son but, elle s'assit dans l'herbe sèche et éparse qui avait brûlée quand le cristal avait surgit des méandres de la terre de Gran Pulse. Il s'était s'élevé vers les cieux pour stopper la chute de Cocoon. Assise là, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en fermant les yeux. Elle était épuisée et sa volonté semblait s'éparpiller au gré du zéphyr qui chassait les nuages au dessus de sa tête, laissant à la place un ciel bleu aussi parfait que son regard.

Elle en avait assez d'espérer. Elle voulait une solution, un signe…

Rien qu'un signe… Ce n'était pas grand-chose…

- Tu crois que les autres nous ont attendus ? Fit une petite voix joyeuse.

- Qui sait ? Lui répondit-on. Les connaissant ils sont capables de tout. Et j'ai toujours une dette envers ce stupide soldat. Elle va pas en revenir quand elle va nous noir.

Lightning avait brutalement redressé la tête pour voir les deux Pulsians qui avançaient dans sa direction. Plongeant dans un vert lagon reluisant comme une émeraude polie et magnifique, elle se perdit une fraction de secondes. Juste assez de temps pour que son cœur qui venait de manquer une série de battements, lui rappelle que battre était vital si elle voulait rester en vie. Etait-ce une ultime illusion jouée par ses yeux fatigués ?

- Et bah, quand on parle du loup… on en voit les formes, s'amusa la brune et aînée des deux arrivantes en laissant son regard descendre sur le corps de Lightning. Hey Sunshine ! Mais… (elle marqua une pause) Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'es trempée… Me dis pas que tu t'es encore battue avec Snow et que vous êtes tombés dans un ruiss…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'une main avait saisit le haut de son sari alors qu'une douce paire de lèvres venait se déposer sur les siennes. Les yeux ouverts, Fang marqua un long temps de surprise avant de les fermer. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle n'aurait en aucun cas repoussé son sergent pour lui demander une explication. Elle se contenta de profiter de ce qu'elle avait tant espéré depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle était en train de vivre était le fruit de son imagination ou une illusion jouée par les reflets du cristal. Cristal d'ailleurs, qui brillait de mille feux à cause du soleil qui pointait à travers les quelques nuages qui s'évaporaient, dernières traces d'une peine et d'une pluie qui avait cessé. Le vague d'un reflet, la lumière éblouissante du miroir… Il était temps d'y voir clair… Et ces lèvres sur les siennes étaient bien trop réelles pour n'être que l'un de ses fantasmes.

Ce baiser long et rien de plus qu'un contact appuyé sembla se dérouler hors du temps. De toute façon, ici, qui se préoccupait du temps ? Fang et Vanille venaient bien de cinq cent ans dans le passé, non ?... Mais en cet instant précis, alors qu'elle se reculait et qu'elle croisait ce regard azur désorienté et peu certain de ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle voulait croire en une chose : c'était le destin, ou alors elle avait bien plus de chance que ce qu'on aurait pu croire.

Lightning voulut reculer mais la brune lui attrapa le poignet, l'obligeant à revenir près d'elle avec une force contre laquelle le soldat eut du mal à résister. Et quand elle voulut dire quelque chose, Fang lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Ne dis rien ça gâcherait l'instant, fit-elle dans un petit clin d'œil.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses la regarda, interdite. Ses yeux verts ancrés dans les siens, la perdaient pour de bon. C'était Fang… l'unique et la vraie. En plus d'un regard comme celui là, un air insolent de confiance se dessinait sur ses traits alors qu'un sourire taquin étirait ses lèvres. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville, qu'on lui ressemble physiquement ou pas.

- Si tu continues à me fixer comme ça, je vais te rendre ton baiser, mais je ne garantis pas que je serais aussi sage, ricana-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi, la prévins dangereusement le soldat.

- Je savais bien que si je te laissais parler tu gâcherais ce moment…

_Je crois t'avoir vu de mes propres yeux,_

_J'en suis presque sûre,_

_J'en mettrais ma main au feu._

_End._

* * *

**Hep hep ! Terminé~ Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à y ajouter en fait, mais si vous avez un avis dessus, n'hésitez pas xDD Certains lecteurs m'ont demandé de mettre le nom des chansons que j'utilisais dans mes textes. La grande majorité, voire la quasi-totalité, sont des musiques anglaises ou américaines. Celle-ci est française (pour changer, parce que je n'aime vraiment pas le français dans le domaine de la musique). Et la fiction m'a été inspirée par une amie qui m'a rappelée que quand nous étions plus jeunes, je lui avais fait découvrir cette mélodie : Mauss et Charlie – Je Recherche.**

**Sur ce, je vous salue amis lecteurs en vous remerciant sincèrement d'avoir lu. **

**Kiwi.**


End file.
